warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorium Deposits
__TOC__ General Information Thorium Deposits were specialized Deposits which allowed you to obtain the uncommon resource, Thorium, required for most advanced upgrades and builds, such as Level 10 units and Level 5 or higher Barricades. Historically, they were the only way to obtain Thorium besides looting player bases. Unlike Metal and Oil Deposits, Thorium Deposits were temporary, have a finite amount of Thorium remaining in that particular Deposit, and will drain their resources when obtained by the player. They also drained their resources even when unowned (owned by Rogue Faction), meaning that they have to be seized as quickly as possible at the moment they spawn. They were spawned in batches periodically, initially at a relatively low rate, and later quite frequently every day. Thorium Deposits extract Thorium at a much greater rate than all Metal and Oil Deposits, but since the , Verkraft Thorium Compounds have been introduced, allowing you to loot large amounts of Thorium instantly like looting Metal and Oil from Rogue Factions. They were fully phased out on , and were completely replaced by permanent Verkraft Thorium Compounds, which now grants Thorium loot ranging from 100,000 to 50,000,000. Thorium Harvest Rates Thorium Deposit Drops Level Protection | style="width:250px; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background:rgb(16,16,16);"| | style="width:140px; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background:rgb(16,16,16);"| |} Defending Thorium Deposits * Locating Thorium Deposits *Recon Satellite can be used to locate Thorium Deposits. **With the retirement of these Deposits, the Recon Satellite still listed them as an option though grayed out for a while, but now the Recon Satellite can no longer be used to locate these deposits at all. Deposit Layouts - Current Related Special Ops Effects of Special Ops Effects of Special Ops on Thorium Deposits : *The increase in Thorium from Deposits was a BONUS amount added to the total after it already been Collected from the Deposit. **The Amount Remaining and the Drain Rate of a Thorium Deposit was NOT Increased. **The Collecting amount coming into the Player's Base was Increased due to the addition of the BONUS. *As with all Resources collected from Deposits there was no XP generated by the additional Resources from these Special Ops. Related Missions Current Thorium Deposit Drop Schedule Before its removal, Thorium Deposits were spawning on the World Map on a published schedule ( as of Oct 01, 2014 ): *Every day throughout the week (Sunday - Saturday). *Deposits start spawning at 4 AM PDT and stop spawning at 12 AM PDT. **Deposits will spawn every 1.5 to 2 hours. Update History *''Thorium Deposits'' were officially RETIRED from the game in the G. U. of Jan 28, 2016. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Large & Giant ) difficulty reduced in the G. U. of Nov 12, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' Harvest Rates were doubled to 4,000/min in the G. U. of Nov 06, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits ( Small & Medium ) Level Locks were changed in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) Added Zombies in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' reduced the harvest rate to 2,000/min in the G. U. of May 14, 2014. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( M, L & G ) Layouts were Updaded in the G. U. of Sept 18, 2013. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Small ) was introduced in the G. U. of Sept 12, 2013. *''Thorium Deposits'' ( Medium, Large & Giant ) were introduced in the G. U. of Feb 13, 2013. Update List may be incomplete due to Unannounced Changes & Updates implemented by Kixeye Additional Information * Each Thorium Deposit contain a set amount of Thorium at the time it spawns. ** This amount was determined by the size of the deposit. * A Thorium Deposit start depleting ( Draining ) its Thorium the moment it spawns. * Once a Thorium Deposit ( Rogue or Player owned ) has been depleted ( Drained ) it was removed from the World Map. ** Any Units a Player has guarding a Thorium Depots will automatically be returned to the Player's Base. * When a Thorium Deposit was Captured by a Player it was placed Damage Protection for 6 min 30 sec. * The amount of Thorium Deposits that spawn during a Drop was determined by the number of Players in a Sector. * The health of seized thorium deposit (dropdown seized deposit) now updated on the world map instead of scouting the thorium deposit. Trivia * All rogue Thorium Deposits were controlled by the Rogue Faction : Verkraft. * The Thorium Deposits on dropbox was shown as Thorium Vault as not expected. * The Players may not upgrade the Barricades, Defense Platform & Mine Factory and change the Defense Platform, Turrets & Bunkers found within the Thorium Deposits. * Building Code : 43 Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/14 ) - Current Thorium Spawn Schedule ( Official ) - The current Thorium spawn schedule *Kixeye Forum ( 09/06/13 ) - 9/6 Thorium Drop Info ( Official ) - Info concerning first Small Thorium Deposit Drop. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/20/16 ) - Thorium Deposit Update ( Official ) - Thorium Deposit Changes Coming Gallery Thorium Depot Expired.png|Thorium Deposit Expired Thorium-Deposit-Owned-Dropdown.png|Deposit Owned Drop Down Thorium-Deposit-Captured-Giant.png|Giant Captured Thorium-Deposit-Captured-Large.png|Large Captured Thorium-Deposit-Captured-Medium.png|Medium Captured Thorium-Deposit-Captured-Small.png|Small Captured Thorium-Background.jpg|Current Background All Sizes Gallery Historical GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 Thorium & Deposit Introduction GameUpdate 09-12-2013.png|Game Update: Sept 12, 2013 Small Deposit Introduction Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Giant.png|Giant Captured Replaced Sep 10, 2015 Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Large.png|Large Captured Replaced Sep 10, 2015 Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Medium.png|Medium Captured Replaced Sep 10, 2015 Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Small.png|Small Captured Replaced Sep 10, 2015 PlayerBase-Background-Original.jpg|Original Background Video Navigation Category:Layout Template Category:Deposit Category:A to Z